


Losing Them

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison Trio, Hurt No Comfort, Langst, Overthinking, when friendships fall apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: It's the moment when something starts falling apart that sends you into a never-ending loop of overanalyzing thoughts and an aching hurt that seemingly never heals.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Losing Them

They used to be close. They used to be best friends. It was just the two of them, until Pidge came along. Then, there was the three of them. And Lance, he didn’t mind—the more the merrier! Pidge was also a good friend, but Hunk remained his _best_ friend. And he had always thought that he would forever remain Hunk’s best friend as well.

But things change…

He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact moment everything shifted out of place. He couldn’t exactly say when he started picking up the slightest details that hinted towards his feelings of isolation and separation from his friends. The slightest details like how Hunk and Pidge would always gravitate towards each other and engage into conversations that are beyond Lance’s comprehension, like how they seem to sit beside each other and leave Lance feeling like an outsider, like how the little jabs at Lance made him feel that much more like he was drowning. Soon enough, he never felt that warm comfort he used to feel when hanging out with his friends. Instead, that feeling was replaced with a cold bitterness and a distance that felt worlds apart. Nothing felt quite right anymore.

He didn’t know if he was the one to blame at first. Was it his fault for not being able to keep up with the conversation? Was it his fault for feeling distant? Was it his fault that as time went on, he started to hang out less and less with Hunk and Pidge, watching from afar as they grew closer and he was left in the dust?

In the end, all he was certain about was the aching pain in his chest and the burning sensation behind his eyes at the very thought of the friendship that once used to hold so much importance to him—to them. Now, it was just an empty shell of what it used to be. Did they even notice his hurt? Did they even realize the gap that grew between them was too large to patch now? Did they even care?

He was pushed even further away when Hunk had replaced him with Pidge as his best friend. Lance was never more heartbroken than the first moment Hunk had called her his best friend, not even giving Lance a second glance.

And now, Lance could barely recall any good time with the three of them without memories of the hurt, without overanalyzing everything they ever did together to come to the conclusion of what had happened to them now.

Lance was so done with everything and everyone. The pain people brought made it hard to imagine that forming relationships with others was even worth it. If in the end they always hurt you, why even try?

He grew more distant to the point where he thought they didn’t matter to him anymore. That nothing they could ever do would hurt him more. With time, the pain that the friendships had brought would fade. Yet, at night he laid in bed feeling the tears overflow and spill down his cheeks, soaking his pillowcase.

The pain never did seem to fade.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like one of my friendships is falling apart and I'm an overthinking mess right now. Everything hurts and I'm overanalyzing every single detail and comparing it to past experiences. It always seems to go the same way. Sometimes, it seems like I care too much (always way more than the other person) and it's never worth it in the end. I'm always the only one left hurting.
> 
> I'm probably going to edit this later and repost, maybe delete my notes too because wow, way to be a downer lol. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to rant about your own broken friendships in the comments or something.


End file.
